This invention relates to improvements in door systems and in particular to a combination swing and slide tri-fold door system (especially a screen door system) for recreational vehicles or the like.
There are many types of recreational vehicles and the present invention is particularly applicable to, although not limited to, camper van conversions which involve the conversion of a commercial cargo van. These camper van conversions are officially known in the industry as Class B recreational vehicles. These commercial cargo vans are available in several different sizes but regardless of the van size it is important that the limited space available be used in the most efficient manner.
Screen door systems for such camper van conversions present special problems. In many cases obstructions are present or there is insufficient room to accommodate an inwardly swinging single panel full width screen door. A single panel sliding door frequently cannot be used as there is no space available to slide it into due to doors, windows, or other items on both sides of the door opening.
The prior art has provided several types of screen doors in addition to the common swing and sliding types noted above. Screens which roll up either to the top or to the side of the door opening or ones that slide into a pocket have been used from time to time. There is also a type of screen that is held by "Velcro" around the door opening and which has a zipper in the centre. There is another type which simply overlaps by a certain degree in the centre. The zipper-type is inconvenient to use and the overlap type is often not very effective in keeping insects out as it does not always fall tightly into place by itself after entering or exiting, thus leaving a space for insects to enter freely.